Snap Out of It
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Gamora x Reader one shot. Based on the song by Arctic Monkeys.


_What's been happenin' in your world?  
What have you been up to?_

"Hey Peter," you said as you sat down next to him.

"Hey Y/N," he responded, although he sounded distant.

"Something wrong?"

"Gamora's been acting weird lately, right?" He asked you. "I mean, she's not really talking to me."

 _I heard that you fell in love or near enough  
I gotta tell you the truth, yeah_

"Dude, Gamora just doesn't like you. At least, not like that. Mantis accidentally touched her and said that she was feeling _'romantic, sexual love'._ Some bullshit like that," you told him. "Hopefully it's not anyone on board. Can you imagine how messy that would be? _Yikes_."

"It wouldn't be _that_ messy," Peter defended, scrunching up his nose.

"Like you would know," you muttered to your captain. He chuckled.

"You're right, I'm in no position to be giving onboard love advice. But… the question fo the hour is… are you in a position to be giving onboard love advice?" Peter asked.

You chuckled, "Y'know, I actually am. I dated this girl a while ago on the first ship I ever worked on. Got real messy."

"In what way?"

"Girl almost killed me. Luckily, the captain was a friend of mine and got her out. Don't know where she's now."

"Hm…"

"'Hm' is right. Shit was crazy back then. Still is. Hey, I wonder who Gamora's feeling 'romantic, sexual love' for, eh? Did she ever mention anyone back home?"

 _I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake, baby  
Snap out of it (Snap out of it)_

"Nope, not anyone back home. Although, she was talking about this girl she liked a few years ago."

"All these years I've known her and she's never said anything," you shook your head, telling yourself you'd have to ask her about it later.

"Yeah, she told this story about the girl she used to like. The girl was chasing after her and fell down a well. She got a huge scar on her ankle."

 _No… fucking… way._

"You're not being serious right now, are you?"

"What? 'Course I am."

 _If that watch don't continue to swing  
Or the fat lady fancies havin' a sing_

"I gotta go," you said, running out of the room to find Gamora. You crashed into Mantis once you turned a corner, and when she put her hand on your arm to steady herself, she gasped.

"You are feeling so many emotions!" She exclaimed. "Confusion, love, anger, happiness, sadness, and frustration! Oh, this is so interesting!"

"Mantis," you said as you plucked her hand from your arm. "Chill."

"Apologies, Y/N, but I do not posess-"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know where Gamora is?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the holding bay."

 _I'll be here, waitin' ever so patiently for you to  
Snap out of it  
_

"Thanks, Mantis," you said, running down to the holding bay. You saw Gamora there, looking over stock and supplies. "Gamora, we need to talk."

"Sure, Y/N, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I know about your little crush on me."

She quickly stood up, banging her head on a low beam. She rubbed her forehead.

"Peter?" She asked. You nodded, and Gamora sighed.

 _Forever isn't for everyone  
Is forever for you?_

"It was forever ago," she told you. "Just forget it."

"I mean, I think it's cool, I just wanna know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to make fun of me," Gamora said.

"Gamora, come on. I would never do that to you. Peter? Yeah. Rocket? Definitely! But you? No."

 _It sounds like settlin' down or givin' up  
But it don't sound much like you, girl  
_

"It was just a stupid crush. It lasted for like… a year."

"A year? Damn, you really got over me quickly." Gamora laughed. It sounded like angels. "I have to confess something."

"What is it?"

"I had a crush on you too."

"What!" Gamora laughed. "On _me_?"

"Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous, funny, badass, ridiculously smart, and you've stuck by my side for years. What's not to love?"

"You loved me?" She smirked.

 _I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake, baby  
Snap out of it (Snap out of it)_

"Damn it," you mumbled. "I regret saying anything!"

"Awww, little Y/N loved me!"

"Still do," you whispered. Gamora didn't hear, she was still laughing. She calmed down, her smile being wiped away once she saw the frown on your face.

"Y/N? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, peachy. 100% perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. Wunderbar!" You rambled. Gamora raised an eyebrow and shrugged, turning back to her work.

 _If that watch don't continue to swing  
Or the fat lady fancies havin' a sing_

You flopped down on your bunk, having an inner right with yourself. _'Wunderbar? Why the hell did I say that?'_

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When you opened the door, Gamora was standing there.

"Oh, hey."

"I realized I was being completely stupid back there," she said.

"No, no, no, if anyone was being stupid, it was me," you told her.

 _I'll be here, waitin' ever so patiently for you to  
Snap out of it_

"Well, I also kinda lied," she admitted. "I still like you."

"Yeah," you exhaled. "I still like you too."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," you nodded. She smiled.

 _Under a spell, you're hypnotised (Ooh)  
Darling, how could you be so blind? (Snap out of it)_

"You can come in if you want," you said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Thanks," she said as she walked in. "Next time we stop to refuel - I'm taking you out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," you smiled, slipping your hand into the back pocket of your jeans.

 _Under a spell, you're hypnotised (Ooh)  
Darling, how could you be so blind?_

"Great. That sounds wonderful."

" _Wunderbar_."

"I have no idea what that means," Gamora laughed. It still sounded like angels.

 _I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake, baby  
Snap out of it (Snap out of it)  
I get the feelin' I left it too late, but, baby  
Snap out of it (Snap out of it)  
If that watch don't continue to swing  
Or the fat lady fancies havin' a sing  
I'll be here, waitin' ever so patiently for you to  
Snap out of it_


End file.
